Bullies and Bruises
by crazymusicsadie
Summary: Austin moon is Ally's bully, with all of his 'friends' and all of them bully her. But what happens when Ally ends up hurt? Will she become a bully? WIll she end up with Austin? What if nothing changes? Ok sorry about the summary, I'm reposting this and haven't read it so I'm just using what I remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) This is my first story ever, and be sure to comment if you like it or not, and how I can make it better so... I bet you want me to stop the jibber-jabber and start the story so  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Austin and Ally what so ever... I mean if I did do you really think I'd be on Fanfiction?  
**  
**Ally's POV**  
Hi, I'm Ally. You know, the dorky girl who always gets made fun of, the girl with an abusive father, the girl who has to move schools every time her dad see's she gets a bad grade, misses a day, is late, or even makes a friend... I should probably stop naming things before I make myself feel like crap. So, to my life.

"ALLY, WAKE UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU MOVE AGAIN!" My dad screamed RIGHT IN MY EAR. I forced myself awake and out of bed because I really don't want to have to move schools again. I'm getting sick of moving. Pretty much the only reason I ever move is when I make a friend and my dad finds out, or I'm late. My dad was really nice until my mom died. I really try not to think about that any more though. I got up and grabbed some clothes and put them on, brushed out my hair, brushed my teeth, got my school stuff and left. No, I don't have a car, I walk about a mile and a half to school and when I finally got to school, that 1 1/2 miles feels more like 5, I had to face the school bullies, Austin Moon, Kira Starr, and Dallas Smith (Don't know his last name, and I'm not really creative with names.)

I walked through the hallway of Miami High School and I was halfway to my locker and thought that maybe today I wouldn't have to face the M&P's, (mean & popular) and right then they came up out of nowhere, right beside me and Austin, the worst bully, tripped me. And I fell right, face first, into a locker. "Haha, there goes Dawson into a locker again, SOMEONE needs to watch where they're going before they get an ugly bruise. "Oops, too late, theres already a big one right on your forehead." Kira said, sounding especially snotty. Then they laughed and walked off, probably thinking of how they're gonna torture me next. I just gave the back of their heads a death glare as they walked away. I opened my locker and got all of my books and homework for my first class: Advanced Math. If I'm not in all of the advanced classes possible, then of course I have to move again.

I got to my class and sat down by myself in the front row, about 5 minutes early so almost no one else was there, everyone was always late to all they're classes. Only one other person was ever really on time, guess who that is. Here's a hint: I hate him. Austin Moon. Why he's the only one on time, the world may never know. So, class started and now I have another buttload of homework to do on top of cleaning the house after my dads next party. That is just great. Well, now to French class. I kinda dozed off during French, I mean no problem, I can already speak almost fluent French, right? Apparently, I was wrong. Because Mrs. Day chose today to call people up to the front of the room to do some kind of French stuff. Well, she called me up first and found out I was sleeping. Yeah. So, during break, someone, lets see if you can guess who, came up to me while I was relaxing in the park. "Hey, dork, you want me to push you in that swing?" Dallas 'asked'. Then he grabbed my songbook/diary and threw it on the ground. "HEY!" I screamed at Dallas. No one steals my book. It has all my secrets, songs, and everything else. I always tell people it's my favorite book and I like to read it over and over. "Oh, then lets see what Dorkson is writing about now." Austin said. Oops, did I say that out loud? I was about to get out of the swing and grab my book when Kira dumped her slushie over my head and Austin picked up my book off the ground. Austin turned around and was about to open my book and read it he paused when I found out the slushie must have washed off the makeup I use to cover the marks and bruises. "Oh my god, Ally, what happened to you?" Austin asked. Oh, so NOW he calls me by my name. "Umm, I fell down the stairs." I said. "Oh, like this?" Dallas said, then shoved me out of the swing. I blacked out after he did that.

When I woke up, I was at someone's house, and it smelled like cookies and orange juice. "Ally, you awake?" Someone asked me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Austin asking me. "Umm… it depends, if I say yes are you gonna make me pass out again?" I asked. "No, I'm not." Austin answers. "Then yep" I answered. "How did you get all of those bruises?" He asked. "I said, I fell downstairs" "I don't think you could get that many bruises from just falling down some stairs. I know from experience. Those bruises are probably a little closer to falling off a cliff." He said. "Fine. I didn't fall down stairs. But I'm not gonna tell you how this happened, but you will tell me what happened after I blacked out."

**Ta-da! This is my first story ever and I'm 11 so it probably wasn't very good, so comment and tell me how I can make it better and if you like it or hate it :) 1,024 words... I'll probably put how many words in each chapter lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! :) Well, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, there's not a lot but I wasn't exepecting any! As usual, comment any tips to make it better! Hmm, lets see...I might be able to post another chapter in the next day or two but I never really know whats happening or if we're gonna be doing something so I'm not sure. On with the story...  
Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, they would have already had some kind of super dramatic breakup so... nope. don't own it.**

Previously:  
Those bruises are probably a little closer to falling off a cliff." He said. "Fine. I didn't fall down stairs. But I'm not gonna tell you how this happened, but you will tell me what happened after I blacked out."

Now:  
"Only if you tell me how you got those bruises." Austin said. "Okay, but after you and you have to promise to NEVER tell ANYONE!" I said/yelled back. "Okay. So, you remember you said you fell down stairs and Dallas pushed you out of the swings?" He asked. "Yep..." I answered. "Okay, well, we all laughed after that, then we noticed you weren't moving so we rolled you over and you were passed out" He started. "Then Dallas started making fun of you more, saying you must have been really weak to have passed out just from falling out of a swing. I said she probably fell on a bad bruise or something to black out. Kira agreed, then Dallas started getting mad for taking your side, asking us if we got all nice. Now I'm mad at Dallas." He continued.

"Kira took his side after he asked if we just got all nice, and now I'm probably dead at school." He finished. "Ok then" I said. We both just sat there for a while. "Your turn" Austin said. "Oh umm... well..." I said, wondering if I get by telling another lie. I decided not, as long as he doesn't tell. "Okay fine, my dad abused me. Thats it. You can't tell, I can't tell, you can't even SEE my dad when you're around me or it will get worse and I'll have to move." I said. Austin stood there looking at me like I just grew a second head. "Your dad abuses you and you don't do anything about it, or tell anyone?" He asked. "Well, I can't." I said. "Yes you can, if you do then someone might be able to help you and your dad, but you won't let anyone know!" Austin yelled. "I told you, if I tell anyone and he finds out it will get worse!" I yelled back. He just didn't get it, I CAN'T tell anyone!

"Fine, I won't tell anyone, but at least think about telling someone." Austin said. "Ok, but it probably won't make a difference" I answered. "Ok, if you don't want your dad to know you know me then you might want to leave." Uh oh. I just realized Austins mom was standing there and probably heard about my dad. I looked over at her worried. "Did you hear all that, about my dad?" I asked scared to death. "Yep, I agree with Austin, you need to tell someone about your dad, you don't have to tell him you told someone though, he'll find out when he gets put in jail." Austin's mom told me. "I would, but I'm too scared he's gonna find out" I said. "Well, I won't make you do anything, but just come over if you ever need help or anything" She said. "Ok bye Mrs. Moon" "Bye Ally" She said.

I went back to my house and went to my room, or at least tried to go to my room, when my dad grabbed me by my hair and threw me up against the wall. "YOU TOLD SOME KID I WAS ABUSING YOU!" My dad screamed at me. "Yes" I said, again scared to death. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYONE!" My dad screamed, and after every word he slapped me in the face. "I'm sorry" I said while crying. I knew there were hand marks on my face he slapped so hard. Then he kicked me ini the stomach and I couldn't breath, right when Austin walked in the front door anad saw my dad kick me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) Thanks so much for all of the reviews and favorites! Again, I wasn't expecting any! Well, here we go...  
Disclaimer: I'm 11, do you REALLY think I own Austin and Ally? That's (sadly) Disney's job. (Don't own that either lol)**

Previously:  
My dad screamed at me. "yes" I said, again scared to death. "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYONE!" My dad screamed, and after every word he slapped me in the face. "I'm sorry" I said while crying. I knew there were hand marks on my face he slapped so hard. Then he kicked me in the stomach and I couldn't breath, right when Austin walked in the front door anad saw my dad kick me.

I was curled up in a ball up against the wall with tears streaming down my face when Austin walked in. I couldn't see Austin, but I did hear him start saying "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING-" When he stopped talking. I looked up to see what happened and I saw my dad throwing him - yes, THROWING him into the basement. I tried to get up and try to stop my dad or help Austin, nut my dad just grabbed me and threw me down with Austin. "If you like him so much, then you'll be together forever. In my basement. WHILE IT'S ON FIRE!" He screamed at us. NOW I was scared. "Crap..." I said. "What, he's not actually gonna set this on fire, is he?" Austin asked. "I don't know, that's the problem." I answered. "So, now I have some questions. How do you know where I live, and why did you come here?" I asked. " I watched you come here, and I came because I heard screaming and yelling all the way from the end of my street. It's a miracle nobody came earlier." "Well, we need to find a way out of here before my dad sets the basement on fire."

"He'll actually do that!" Austin yelled. "Yes, he will, but I'm not sure if he's going to. But he didn't seem like he was kidding so I'm really scared." "Oh my god." Austin said over and over. "Austin, if you stop doing that then we might be able to find a way out." I said. "Fine. Hmmmm... seems like the smart girl would find this, not me." Austin said. "What?" "If our lives weren't in danger, I would make you find it. But we're both possibly about die so... THE WINDOW!" Austin yelled. "Oh... Well let's go through it!" I said. I limped over to the window and opened it and busted the screen out of it. "Come on!" I yelled at Austin. "I smell smoke!" Austin yelled.

"Yeah, so LET'S GO!" Austin ran over here and boosted me up and out of the window then he jumped through. "I can't believe my dad didn't notice that!" "Me neither... Actually, I think he did. He's chasing us!" "RUN!" I screamed` Me and Austin started running toward the school so we could go in and lock the doors. We made it to the school and ran in and locked the doors. My foot really hurt from running on but I guess it's better than letting my dad kill me.

We hid out in the school for a few hours before my dad left... I think we're minus a house... and me and Austin started doing happy dances. I think his was a bit better than mine. Or a lot. "Well, now I'm not sure what I'm gonna do about a house." I said. "I could ask my mom if you could stay at our house" Austin said. "Ok, she did say if I ever needed help then go to her" "Yeah..."

Me and Austin went to his house and went in. Mrs. Moon gasped when she saw me and Austin because we were both covered in more bruises. "What happened!" Mrs. Moon asked. "I went over to Ally's house and I saw her dad kick her in the stomach while she was up against the wall and he threw me and Ally down the stairs into the basement" Austin answered. "Yeah, then he set the house on fire while we were locked in the basement and when we found a way out my dad started chasing us so we ran into the school ond locked the doors and a few hours later he left" I finished.

"Oh my god, I didn't know it was that bad!" Mrs. Moon said. "Well, since Ally's house is on fire, can she stay here?" Austin asked. "Oh sure, she can have one of the guest rooms! Ally, since you'll be living here, can I call the state about your dad and then we might be able to be your foster parents?" She asked me. "Ok, thank you so much Mrs. Moon!" I said. "Oh, call me either Mimi or mom, I am your mom for now, and maybe longer!" Mimi said. "Ok, Mimi, thank you so much!" I said. "Oh your welcome" Mimi said.

So Mimi showed me which room was mine- Their house is HUGE! and I realized I didn't have any clothes or anything. "Oh, and you can jusst take this and buy some stuff. I noticed you don't have any of your clothes or anything, just don't go over $500" Mimi said. If I had a drink I probably would have started choking on it. "Five hundred dollars!" I said shocked. "Yeah, that might be enough to get you some clothes and stuff. If it's not enough, feel free to go over."

Woah. Are they rich or something? One hundred dollars would be enough for me. But FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS! Did they win the lottery? "Austin will take you to the mall to go shopping. Right, Austin?" Mimi said. "Yep" Austin said. We left on the way to the mall in Austins Charger **(Don't own it)** and on the way I asked "Are you guys rich or something? Five hundred dollars is a LOT OF MONEY!" I said. "No, it's just enough to get you some new clothes and shoes and stuff." Austin said. "One hundred dollars would have been enough for me!" I said. "Seriously?" Austin asked. Yeah, barely exaggerating."

Then we got to the mall and went straight to Aeropostal **(Don't own it)** and bought 3 pairs of jeans and 4 T-shirts and then went to American Eagle and bought about the same with some necklaces and a pair of sunglasses. Then I went straight to Sonic Boom. "Ooh, I love that store!" Austin yelled. I giggled at how happy he was and when we got there he started playing the piano. He was really good. Then we had a competition on who was a better piano player. He won since I hadn't played since I was about 6.

Then we had to leave before I bought anything else because I bought a guitar from Sonic Boom. When we got home dinner was ready. Mimi made steak and some macaroni for dinner. It was really good! After dinner I went into my room and started putting all my clothes away and hung my guitar on the wall. Then Mimi came in and sat down on my bed. "I think you like Austin." she said. 

**Ta-da! I tried to make that chapter a bit longer... so comment how you think I could make my chapters better and again thank you so much for all the comments, follows, and favorites! **


End file.
